Idle
by daisherz365
Summary: Reid has not forgotten about his first love, nor could ever. He keeps coming back to this park. He does not know why, he only knows it is comforting to be among others who seem so alive might be struggling on their own. There he is posed one question that he hasn't come up with an answer yet.
1. Chapter 1

**IDLE**

_A/N: Something that has been on my mind ever since watching Maeve's death scene. Hope you enjoy. There may be more of Rex if anyone wants me to do a few more of these. She's more of a friend than anything more. I want to keep her that way for reasons. I hope you enjoy this, please feel free to let me know what you think!_

__**Synopsis: Reid has not forgotten about his first love, nor could ever. He keeps coming back to this park. He does not know why, he only knows it is comforting to be among others who seem so alive might be struggling on their own. There he is posed one question that he hasn't come up with an answer yet. (One-shot)**

There is a girl who is always sitting there on a bench. She always either has a sketchbook on her lap where she forms small doodles of things that might not actually be real or in the space of the forms that are in front of her. She's been coming here for a while. She needed a place that was peaceful enough that she could focus on that and also bustling with something that could keep her attention away from any of the things that she didn't want to talk about or think about rather.

It is three weeks to the first day that she is sitting there not with her sketchbook in front of her though it is in her bag that is on the bench next to her, she has her headphones in and she is just admiring the scenery. Inspiration sometimes come to her that way. If she is to do anything worth giving a damn about it's nice to just relax for a moment or two. She has seen him multiple times since she's found this lone spot.

It is something that shouldn't exactly make her wonder. She sees the same people every time. There is two men who always play dominos under the oak tree right near the entrance. A younger boy sits across from an older girl - they have books opened and they are just silent as they focus on that material. The man is lanky and intellectual in dress. He has a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses tucked between the first few buttons of his red button down. He has a charcoal colored sweater around his shoulder. It suits him rather well but she notices that he drifts to the same place always.

It's a chess setting near the middle of the area. There are usually on a few tables reserved for that specifically. Today, he sits as he always does. He brings out a book and places it in front of him but doesn't open up the page. He glances around him as if he's waiting for something or perhaps someone. She isn't really sure. This is his daily routine each time she sees him.

She's not stalking him, she just finds him rather peculiar. He's not really like any of the others who she's seen before. Before you go thinking she doesn't really know what to think of him and what his eyes are telling her. He looks lost and lonely. He's missing something quite important to him. She knows this without even speaking to him once. She's seen this look before as she's glanced in the mirror.

Today is a different kind of day.

She turns off the music that was playing in her ear and she tucks the small device into her bag. She moves around the tables and circles around into the middle. She doesn't know any of these people but she doesn't want to be a bother to them. She has only one thing on her agenda today. She wants to talk to him for just a minute or two.

She needs her suspicions to be confirmed if only just for herself. She doesn't ever talk to anyone unless it's family. This need to uncover why he looks so sad makes her do it.

As she finds her way to his table she doesn't do much else but stand there for a moment behind him. She hesitated before opening her mouth and posing the question. "Why do you come here?" She doesn't apologize for not introducing herself. She doesn't know him and he doesn't know her. She just felt like she should ask the question.

"Excuse me." He turns slightly and looks at her and blinks in rapid succession He hadn't expected her or anyone, she imagine.

"You've been coming here for two out of the three weeks that I have. You never talk to anyone. You just sit. I was just wondering, why?" She mumbles a she sees his hand gesture for her to have a seat across from him. She notices how unease he looks as she nods in thanks at his manners and slides into the seat across from him.

"I hope you take no offense if I don't grant you with an answer. I'm not up for talking, right now."

"Then why did you tell me to sit down."

"I didn't say anything." He tells her with great assurance of his own words.

"You didn't have to. You made a gesture that said so." He is quiet then. "I didn't expect you to say anything actually. I just asked the question out of curiosity. I'm Rex."

She stands then knowing that that was all she was going to get out of him. She didn't see him as a lost cause. She just knew when she should step away from someone. It was something she wanted to try on a whim anyway.

She takes two steps away when he calls to her. "I don't have answer to your question. That's why I can't answer you, Rex. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"I know." She tells him as she continues walking. "When you find out, I'm here to listen. We all need someone to just listen sometimes, don't we?" Rex turns her head so that she can see him for a brief second and gives him a short smile before she continues on her way.

Losing someone is easy, but learning to move on without them is the battle. She knew this better than most people. She had lost so many people. That is why she kept to herself nowadays. She felt compelled to reach out to this man for some reason. She wouldn't really know if it did any good but she had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**IDLE**

_So…a little more of Rex and Reid. I just finished watching Alchemy so that's how this came to be. I think there are hints of that episode in this. I guess this is a warning of sorts if you haven't watched it yet! Sorry. I haven't really written much lately but I felt like I needed to write more of this after that episode. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to those of you who asked for more. I too, wanted to explore of this. - day_

2.

Two months go by and there is no hair or hide of the lanky man with the sad eyes and Rex doesn't expect him to come back. She just spends her time as she usually does. Her hair hiding under a small knit cap. It's been cut in the past two months so that it fits under it.

She gets tired of it easily enough that she doesn't really hold onto it when it grows too long. A good snip with her scissors at home and it's done. It's something she had come to not be bothered with, it was sort of her way of breaking away from the life she had before when things were less nice.

Her life wasn't a nice one now but it was better than before any of the things that she tried to forget. This bench was her safety place. She watched people go by from 10 AM to five PM, she gets up at one to get something to eat. She brings a coffee and sits there, drawing anything that she sees or thinks of. She tries not to tear a lot of them up because of how close to her they are.

She settles on looking at all the beings walking about instead. A smile surfaces on her face as she starts to sketch the little scene of a man holding his daughter's hand in his as they walk over to the grass and sit on a blanket. A woman soon following them. Its starts to look more like a comic book strip. Three little panels telling the story of people she doesn't even know.

It's something she has thought of before. If she was anyone else, maybe things wouldn't be so hard. When she left here she would be going to the museum to help with a little showing there and then back home to sleep for the night. That's how she explored the day. She got her funds by helping host things when there was a need for it.

There wasn't much work that she was allowed to do. That was another thing to think about. She shut her eyes, her hand stilling over the area she was shading, it curled up around the pencil and then she opened her eyes again and relaxed and continued the sketch. It was nearly complete.

Soon enough she was joined on the bench, the small space that she always left open for anyone who wanted to sit was taken up. The strong aroma of coffee filtered through her nostrils and she tried not to look over at the person who decided she was good company if only for a sit. She continued with the sketch nearly completely by the time the stranger decided to speak up. "I get these dreams."

Rex smiled a little as she looked over briefly at the tall man who she met just months ago. He had come back. She went back to her drawing as she allowed him space to talk if he wished to do so.

That was the thing about her. Once she opened the floor for someone to talk she didn't overbear them with her own words, she just pretended that she hadn't noticed until they open it up for her to say anything worth saying. Sometimes that never happened. Sometimes it did. Regardless, she sat there and waited.

She turned the page in her sketchbook and began on a new sketch. Her hand never faltering for more than a few seconds. She continued on for a few moments before realizing she hadn't heard him say anything else. His name was Reid, if you she could recall that fact.

"What are they about?"

He hesitated a moment. That gave Rex the idea that he hadn't decided whether he knew what he wanted to say or why he was here in the first place. That was okay. "You know, you don't have to talk about it."

"I do though." He said quickly. "It was a little advice from another friend of mine. To talk about this with people. It's unhealthy to keep it to myself."

Rex kept herself from asking why he wasn't talking to that friend instead of discussing this with her. Instead she nodded along to his words, because it was true. She didn't have anyone to do that with. She tried not to have people to talk about it with. Maybe it was on purpose but she felt better dealing on her own. It didn't mean she couldn't help Reid.

"So what happened…in the dream?"

"I was dancing and it was wonderful but then I woke up."

"What's her name?" Rex blurted out before she could think about it. It wouldn't be too bad if he was just dancing alone, though that would be a bit sad she realized. He seemed like a nice guy besides how lost he was. He was dealing with grief. That was never easy.

"Maeve." He choked out. "Her name was Maeve and she was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She made sense. Have you ever had something like that before? Have you ever loved someone so much but something horrible happened that made you have to let go without even wanting to? You have no control over that. No matter how much you try to process it, it doesn't make it any easier for you to deal with it. Rex, do you know what that is like?"

She had stopped moving ever since she heard the words _made sense_ and now with the question hanging in the air, she knew she would have to answer it. She didn't want to lie. As much as it hurt to speak the truth, there was man sitting nearby who needed someone to tell him the truth. She wanted to laugh at this situation. A bitter laugh really.

Instead she found herself nodding as she turned her grey eyes on him and whispering, "_Yes_."

Rex needed a drink. When she left here, she would walk down to Charlie's, grab a pint and go to the museum and then the day would be done. She decided that even as she sat there continuing to talk to Reid. Well, he was talking to her and she was listening but she felt a little lost herself.


End file.
